


The Question

by whyrug4y



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyrug4y/pseuds/whyrug4y
Summary: Craig is acting a little strange and Tweek starts to worry.





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this language. I accept critiques. I'm also awfully aware of my poor writing skills so yeah. Also, there's some SU refferences. Enjoy.

Craig was acting a little strange this morning. His expression was weird and readable. That never happened! 

Tweek's thoughts were full of horrible ideas. >>What if he's being blackmailed by Cartman or the goverment? What if he's starting to kill people behind my back? No... Craig wouldn't do that, right? What is it!?!? Is he going to break up with me? Oh god, I hope not! NGHAAA THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!<<

Tweek's thoughts kept getting worse and worse until Craig speaked up. 

"Tweek... Could you meet me at Stark's Pond after class? I want to tell you something..." He's face had a light blush, that didn't happened often. 

"WHY!? WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" Craig was a worried about that tone. 

"Don't worry! It's nothing to worry about. I think you're going to like it..." Craig's blush got deeper. 

Tweek calmed down a bit, but he was still intriged about it. What was that thing Craig wanted to tell him? 

•

The day went pretty normal, in it's own South Park-ish way.

Class ended and Tweek met Craig at his locker, mentally prepared for whatever Craig wanted to tell him. 

They held hands and made their way to Stark's Pond. 

It was silent most of the time, with some ocasional 'Ack!' from Tweek. He was worried even if Craig said it was nothing to worry about. 

They arrived and Craig dragged him near a bench, in front of the lake. 

"Tweek" He began "I...I wanted to tell you something... Very important..." He started to blush and paused. 

Tweek speaked before he could say anything. 

"Ack! What is it!? Tell me now, I can't take this any longer!"

"Well... This is way more complicated than I espected" Craig fell on one knee and held Tweek's hands "Okay, here it goes. Tweek, I love you. I love you a lot and I want to feel this way the rest of my life. Everything about you is amazing and every second I'm with you is worth it. Sure, we fight sometimes, but we always make our way out of it" Craig smiled and took a ring pop out of his pocket. 

"Will you marry me, Tweek?" 

Tweek was speechless. He didn't twitched a single time. 

"But... But we're ten! You can find someone much better than me. I- I don't deserve you!" 

"That doesn't matter to me now. I love you and I want to spend te rest of my life with you" Craig's smile got wider "When we're adults we can move out and raise a big guinea pig family. You and me versus the world!" 

Tweek blushed very hard "Craig..." 

Craig put the ring in one of Tweek's chubby fingers. 

"So, what do you say?" 

Tweek stared at him and his eyes were starting to drop a few tears. Then, he smiled. 

"Of course." 

Craig stood up and hugged him tight and Tweek hugged him back, both chuckling at this point. 

After a while, Tweek stopped hugging him and grabed Craig's face, then he started to kiss him. Craig was a little surprised by this but he kissed back. Their cheeks were deeply red and the sun was starting to set 

Seconds passed and they stopped kissing because the air was already gone. They stared at eachother's faces lovingly. 

"Does this mean we're fiancés now?" Tweek asked. 

"I think so... But we can't have a wedding until we're eighteen. I searched it." 

"Aww really?" 

They laughed. 

"So, you wanna get going?" Craig asked. 

"Yeah. Let's go to your place." 

...

"By the way, can I eat this ring pop?" 

Craig laughed "Yeah sure."


End file.
